Previously, many traditional methods have been used to provide an effective means of filling containers with a liquid. The most common method is to utilize conveyors, where one or more tubes or hollow needles connected to a liquid-filled reservoir insert the liquid under pressure into the containers. The appropriate volume of liquid is usually controlled with valves or positive displacement pumps that modulate in sequence with the conveyor to insert the correct amount of liquid at the proper time. While this process is effective, the speed is normally limited to some 100 to 1,000 units per minute. This process is also expensive and in most cases is dedicated to a single product line. Another drawback of this process comes when filling smaller containers, especially containers having small openings. The time factor is expended when it comes to filling these containers, as a normal nozzle or hollow needle is limited in its diameter, as it can be no larger than the opening itself. The problem is amplified if the liquid to be filled is viscous.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention, however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
U.S. Pat. No.INVENTORISSUE DATE6,418,982Zhang et alJul. 16, 20026,089,676Poynter et alAug. 8, 20004,114,659Goldberg et alSep. 19, 1978
My previous U.S. Pat. No. 6,418,982 discloses a process of bulk filling technology which includes the steps of arranging a number of containers upside down in a tray or rack. The trays or racks full of containers are then placed in a vacuum chamber, which is then evacuated to a predetermined level below atmospheric pressure. The container openings are then immersed in a liquid, and the vacuum within the chamber is gradually released to a predetermined level that draws the liquid into the containers. The trays or racks are then lifted above the liquid surface and the vacuum in the chamber is released.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,676 issued to Poynter et al discloses a process and apparatus for providing an air shower to a critical fill zone of a liquid filling operation for preventing entry of particulate, non-viable and viable particulate into the critical filling zone by providing opposed flows of pressurized air in laminar flows.
Goldberg et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,659 discloses a pipette filling and liquid dispensing device that is attached to a pipette by a flexible conduit. A resilient, compressible bulb is connected to the conduit, in which a closeable opening is provided. By means of the opening, an alternate connection may be established between the interior of the conduit and the opening by uncovering the opening. A valve unit is inserted into the conduit, and as it is releasably connected with the conduit, it is also easily removed.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention is related reference may be made to the remaining patents located in the search:
U.S. Pat. No.INVENTORISSUE DATE4,713,925KaffisDec. 22, 19874,061,163Decker, et alDec. 6, 19773,282,306GreenhutNov. 1, 19662,877,611AnrepMar. 17, 1959